witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Character attributes
The Character attributes panel provides information on Geralt's current state within the game. The information given includes: :Level – Displays Geralt's current level (up to a maximum of 35), as well as the number of currently available talents and his progress in the current range of experience points to the next level. Character abilities : Damage – How much damage Geralt can inflict given his current weapon, given as a range. : Armor – How much protection his current armor and weapon bonuses provide. : Vitality – His maximum level of vitality, with additional information about vitality regeneration inside and outside of combat. : Vigor – His maximum level of vigor, with additional information about vigor regeneration inside and outside of combat as well as with raised toxicity. :Resistance – List of active resistances and level of damage reduction. :Critical effects – List of active critical effects. :Bonus – List of active bonuses. Knowledge Geralt's current knowledge about various monsters. Abilities Geralt can learn several abilities by performing specific actions and interacting with various NPCs in specific ways. Axii Sign Hex, Intimidate, and Persuasion all have three levels; all other Abilities have only one. These actions and how to acquire them are listed below: * Pyromaniac - "Critical effect chance: incineration +20%."'' Receive a certain amount of damage by being set on fire. Set Geralt ablaze by walking into a campfire and repeat approximately 15 times. (This ability doesn't show up in attribute of incenration so possibility, you need to have your inceneration % at least 1% before this works)'' * Assassin - "Damage dealt by attacking from behind: +25%." (also listed as 'Backstabber' in some versions of the game). Find the dead Altaïr Assassin's Creed lookalike next to some hay in the courtyard near the ballista during the Prologue. * Axii Sign Hex - "Allows the use of the Axii sign during conversations to obtain information or other benefits." Use the Axii sign during specific conversations like Geralt's interactions in "Woe to the Vanquished" or with High Priest in the Temple during the Prologue. * Intimidate - "Allows the use of intimidation during conversations in order to obtain information or other benefits." Use the intimidate option during specific conversations like Geralt's interactions in "Woe to the Vanquished" during the Prologue or during the Kayran incident in Chapter 1. * Persuasion - "Allows the use of persuasion during conversations in order to obtain information or other benefits." Use the persuasion option during specific conversations like Geralt's interactions in "Woe to the Vanquished" during the Prologue or during "A Dream Shop" in Chapter 1. * Conjuror - "Signs damage: +3." Automatically given for using the Axii Sign Hex during a conversation. * Strong Back - "Geralt can carry more items. Total Capacity: +50." Spare Aryan La Valette and help him escape the La Valette's dungeon during the Prologue. It will be awarded upon exiting the dungeon. This can also be awarded by losing a fistfight (needs clarification). (see note on talk page) * '''Cover' - "Damage reduction: +10%." Stay under Triss' protective umbrella without exiting during the beginning of Chapter 1. * Thrower - "Damage dealt by throwing knives: +5." Defeat Ves in a knife throwing contest during the party at the Blue Stripes hangout in Chapter 1. * Strong Stomach - "Resistance to critical effect: poisoning: +10%." Drink Ostmurk Potion and defeat Kayran during Chapter 1. * Haggling - "-20% to price of items in shops." Convince the merchant to double the fee by using the Axii sign during The Kayran: A Matter of Price quest in Chapter 1. You get the ability after defeating the kayran and picking up payment from the merchant. * Anatomy Lesson - "Damage against humans: +10%." Examine the body in the catacombs during With Flickering Heart quest in Chapter 2 (Iorveth's path). * Birdman - "Damage against harpies: +10%." Destroy all 7 harpy nests in The Harpy Contract quest during Chapter 2 (Iorveth's path). * Child Of The Night - "Vitality regeneration at night: +2."'' Sneak through the camp undetected during the "Where Is Triss Merigold?" quest (Iorveth's path) near the end of Chapter 2.'' * Swordsman - "Damage caused during sword fights: +4." Awarded after defending King Henselt from the 2 assassin's in chapter 2 (Roche's path). * Exorcist - "Damage against all spectres and wraiths: +10%" Remove the curse from the king in chapter 2. (Roche's path). * David - "Damage dealt to opponents much bigger then Geralt: +10%" Kill 2 golems in chapter 2 (Roche's path). * Batter - "Chance of instant kill with a redirected arrow: 20%. Requires ability to redirect arrows toward the shooter." Earned by redirecting approximately 10 arrows back at NPC's. * Arcane Knowledge - "Intensity of all Signs: +0.5." Earned by completing gargoyles contract in Chapter 3. * Executioner - "+1% to Instant Kill Chance" Earned by letting Vernon Roche kill king Henselt at the end of Chapter 2 (Roche's path) (Seems you might have to kill Aryan and Adam Panggatt too, still uncertain if more is required). * Experienced - "+10% Bonus to Experience Earned" Destroy 10 different training dummies to get this. There are 5 in the "King summoned me" part of the prologue, 2 by the market exit of Flotsam, 2 by the nonhuman exit, 2 in Loredo's compound, 2 in Temerian's quarters and 2 in the Order's camp in act 3. '' * '''Parry' - "Chance of automatic riposte after blocking a blow: 10%. Requires the ability riposte in the swordsmanship tree." Earned by using riposte a certain number of times. Category:The Witcher 2